The present invention relates to the general class of amusement devices wherein movement of objects submerged in a fluid is promoted with the use of a pump that when actuated directs currents in the fluid into engagement with the submerged objects moving same in a desired path. With the present invention, rings having a specific gravity just slightly greater than water are directed upwardly within a transparent enclosure, by a pumping mechanism consisting of a flexible bellows, to thereafter drift slowly downwardly either to be caught by spiked goals or to be deposited either in a default area where further play is impossible or in an area whereby actuation of the pumping mechanism again directs the rings upwardly to begin drifting downwardly again.